You're Kind Of Sexy
by Mr. Fishy
Summary: ONESHOT. Oliver has a revelation.


Oliver couldn't comprehend the feeling seething through his veins. He was sitting in the back of his European History class and his thoughts were scattered. Lily was in front of him. She was massaging the back of her neck.

She rolled her head from side to side. Her endless hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Oliver licked his lips quickly. Lily was tired; it had been another long Hannah party last night. The events were just now catching up with her.

Oliver watched her intently. He couldn't see her eyes but he imagined them slowly closing as she tensed her neck and then let go of the pressure slowly to ease the pain.

Oliver felt his breath catch up fast in his throat when he heard her give a soft moan. _What is wrong with me!_ Oliver thought looking away from her and at his nonexistent notes. His hand quivered as he reached for his pencil to copy the blackboard. _When did Lily get so… so sexy?_

It was true though, Lily was exquisite. What with her long blonde hair and ocean deep blue eyes. _Oh God I could get lost in her eyes._ Oliver smiled leaning back in his seat. It was then that he pictured her hands.

Her two frail hands, _I wonder what it would be like to have those hands on my chest or in my hair?_ But as soon as the thought appeared Oliver shook his head and sent it away. Mrs. Barber stopped talking and sat down at her desk. The class began chatting quietly. Lily turned around.

"Hey? Do have a pencil I can borrow?" Lily asked staring at Oliver.

Jumping a little at her voice Oliver nodded and held a yellow pencil up to her without speaking.

"Thanks." She smiled.

Oliver shuddered. Her smile. Her voice. Her… everything.

_Oh no… I- I like Lily._

And so there it was. Having this realization Oliver sat up quickly and frowned. How was he supposed to act around her now? The bell rang but Oliver stayed seated. He hadn't heard it.

Lily packed up her things and gave Oliver a funny look. "Hello in there." She laughed waving her hand in front of his face.

Unfortunately, Oliver jumped again and stared up at Lily. The classroom was empty. All was quite.

"Are you alright Oliver?" Lily asked concerned.

_No! _"Yea sure why'd you ask?" Oliver smiled weakly.

"Well you seem… off I guess." Lily said as they walked to their lockers.

"Nah I'm just a little uneasy about that math test in second." Oliver laughed brushing it off. But he realized, as Lily opened her locker, just how pretty she looked even under the dull school lights.

Oliver wanted to tell her this, but he also wanted to push her up against those lockers and kiss her senseless.

_Ah! Stop it! Lily is my best friend that was so inappropriate! _

But Oliver couldn't help it. He just kept staring at her dark red lips. He kept wondering what she tasted like, what she felt like, what she-

"Oliver! Hurry up!" Lily shouted over the crowed hall.

Running over to her Oliver gave a sheepish smile and shrugged.

Lily rolled her eyes. "I really don't know what's gotten into you Oken."

_You have. _Oliver sighed

….

Sitting in sixth period English Oliver felt someone tap him on the shoulder. Looking behind him he spotted Lily smiling. She handed him a note. Making sure Mr. Gregg wasn't watching Oliver opened the folded piece of paper.

'_Since Miley's at her Hannah thing tonight maybe we can do something tonight?'_

Oliver thought for a moment. Of course, he would love to spend time with her but ever since his sudden revelation he wasn't too sure. What if he let it slip that he liked her. Or the way she laughed or the way she-

"Mr. Oken!"

Looking up quickly Oliver came face to face with the infamous Mr. Gregg. Mr. Gregg frowned making his large mustache twitch up. Trying to fight the urge to laugh Oliver cleared his throat. "Yes sir?"

"Please inform me on which Steinbeck novel I just finished describing."

Feeling himself pale Oliver opened and closed his mouth. A few students laughed.

"We're waiting Mr. Oken." Mr. Gregg smirked.

"Well uh…"

"Of Mice and Men." Whispered Lily.

"Of Mice and Men, sir." Oliver smiled.

Mr. Gregg sighed. "Unfortunately, you are right."

….

"Hey, thanks in there." Oliver said catching up with Lily in the hall after class.

"No problem, so about this afternoon?" Lily asked collecting her things from her locker.

"Yea sounds cool… maybe we can see a movie or something?" Oliver suggested.

Lily nodded and was quiet for a moment. Oliver looked up at her and saw something in her eyes. He couldn't quiet place the expression. She smiled slightly and a slow blush crept up her cheeks.

"A-anyway s-see ya later." Oliver said clearing his throat and running off. _So much for being 'Somkin' Oken.'­ _Oliver thought bitterly.

"Oliver?! Oliver?!" Lily yelled from the school entrance.

"Shit." Oliver hissed.

"What's going on? You're supposed to drive me home, like you do everyday."

Oliver groaned. "I totally forgot, hop in." Lily shook her head and slide into the old station wagon. "You'd think after all this time of being 'Mr. Responsibility' your parents would let you have your own car." Lily laughed.

Oliver smiled and started the engine up. "No way, I love this old car."

Lily shook her head and flipped on the radio. "Oh this song rocks!" She exclaimed dancing in her seat. Oliver chuckled, who couldn't fall for her?

"What are you laughing at Oken?" Lily smirked.

"Nothing, nothing." Oliver grinned pulling up into his driveway. Lily stayed buckled in her seat. Oliver turned the car off and sat back. Lily nervously fidgeted with her hands.

"Hey Ollie?" It was a nickname Lily hadn't used since fifth grade, Oliver quickly turned to her. "Yea?"

"Why is it different?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Oliver frowned.

"It's like…" Lily paused trying to find the right words. "We're not us when we're alone. I feel like we're drifting apart. If Miley's not here then we're all quiet."

Oliver scratched his ear. "I don't know what you mean Lily?"

She was not happy with the answer. Lily threw her hands up and sighed loudly. "You never hug me like you used too! You don't talk to me! You don't even look at me! Do I embarrass you? I know you're more popular then me, but I thought our friendship was stronger then that."

"That's not it at all Lily!" Oliver shouted. _I need you! I want you! _His mind screamed.

"Whatever." Lily said peeved. She unbuckled and got out of the car. Oliver stayed put for a moment and then ran after her.

"Lily? Lily!"

She wasn't listening. Lily walked to her front door, opened it and then slammed it shut. Oliver swung the door back open and followed her upstairs. Her parents wouldn't be home till later that night.

"Lily I know you can hear me!"

"Get out Oliver!"

Standing in her doorway Oliver balled up his fists and stood up very straight. Lily folded her arms over her chest. "Well, have at it." She sneered.

Oliver licked his lips. Lily looked very good in this position. Her eyes blazing and her foot tapping impatiently.

"I- Lily this has nothing to do with school or anyone else. The reason why I've been distant is…"

"Well come on!" Lily snapped moving her hands to rest on her hips. Oliver inwardly drooled.

"Would you let me finish! God you're so, so…"

"So what Oliver? Come on just say it!" Lily demanded.

"Sexy." Oliver finished before running to her and crashing his lips onto hers. Lily's hands found their way to his hair. And what surprised them both was that, she didn't pull away.

A growl ran deep in Oliver's throat. He pushed Lily against her nightstand and quickly knocked over any object sitting on the table to prop Lily up onto it. Once sitting, she wrapped her legs around Oliver's waist to pull him closer.

"What." Kiss. "Took you." Kiss. "So long?" Lily gasped.

"Who knows." Oliver smiled after kissing her neck. Lily pulled away and rested her hand on Oliver's chest to keep some distance.

"So? The reason for being so distant was because…?" She asked catching her breath.

"I like you, but I didn't really realize it till today." Oliver said sheepishly.

"You're such a donut." Lily laughed. "Now kiss me again."

"With pleasure."

End.

….

Since my last story was a little bit sad I felt obligated to write a happier one. So please leave your thoughts. Thank-you for reading.

Lazy Days

er


End file.
